From A Distance
by RogueAngel23
Summary: L/J play jokes on each other, could it lead to more.... flaming squirrells on the way! please r/r ^_~ - hugs to those who review! - now updated chapter 6
1. Back to Hogwarts

Hey guys! Its my first fic! Please r/r so I know if you want me to continue. Ideas are welcome. you can also email me at Perfectangel5287@aol.com. I will check reviews everyday so please review. 

__

Italics are thoughts

"POTTER!"

Four boys sniggered loudly then burst out laughing. It was 11:00pm and the first day of the Marauder's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. The Marauders were already at their usual pranks and jokes. Prongs, the "ringleader" of the group whispered

"I guess Lily found her welcome back present!"

They all laughed even louder. 

"James, what the hell did you do to her this time?" Sirius asked. He had always been fond of Lily Evans but that didn't mean he didn't like to play jokes on her once and a while. 

"Well Padfoot, remember that year she sent flaming squirrels after me..." (A/N if you are nice and review - maybe I will write an aside about that incident... ^_~) They all nodded, grinning... "Well, I put a few in her trunk, on the train and charmed them to jump out at her and follow her around." Another burst of laughter ensued but it stopped short when they heard footsteps approaching. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all bolted into bed. Lily quietly opened the door and peeked in...

__

Ahh.. all sleeping huh? hehehehehe I'll show him...... flaming squirrels... I guess he is loosing his touch if he has to copy my ideas....

The next morning...

"COME ON GUYS! GET UP! WE ARE GOING TO MISS BREAKFAST!!!" whined Peter. The guys all wondered if he ever thought about anything other than food. (A/N - I have him paired with food cuz I don't know what to do with him so if I leave him out just ignore it...)

"All right, all right we're up!" Sirius groaned. 

The 3 remaining boys rolled out of bed after threatening to hex Peter the next time he did that. After getting somewhat dressed, they turned to go down the spiral staircase when something caught their eye and they stopped... 

James had forgotten to look in the mirror, for if he did there would be no way he would have left his dorm looking like the way he did. He had bright pink cheeks, hot pink lips and well painted eyes. He turned around and ran back to the dorm, closely pursued by his laughing friends. Unfortunately, James was not used to removing make-up and he still had some bright blue eyeliner on his eyes. 

"I guess Lils got you back." Remus laughed.

"Yea, maybe we should get her to join the Marauders too! She is definitely a lot better than old Wormtail here!" Sirius said seriously. Shouts of protests came from Peter's bed. 

By the time they all made it to the Great Hall for breakfast, mail had come and course schedules were already handed out. Remus and James had owls sitting on their plates. They all sat down, check their schedules and started eating at top speed. James however, opened his mail.

**__**

Potter,

(James winced, he always hated when Lily called him that.)

Yes, That prank you pulled was a good one, but I think that Remus, Sirius and Peter will agree that I got you back better. I also took the liberty of adding pink bows to all of your socks and underwear. Right now they resemble something Snape probably wears. (You might want to check that out).

Later

****

Lily

Uhh, I guess I missed the pink bows. Wonder what else she did....

"Remus, I look OK to you right?"

"Yea Prongs, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering if I had a sock on my head or something."

Further down the table.....

"So whatsup Lils? What did you do to James before?"

"Im sorry Sirius; no - don't give me that puppy face. It would take all the fun out of it if I told you all the stuff I did. I guess you will find out sooner or later. Anyway, there is not time, come one, lets get to class. Don't want to be late to Transfiguration."

Soooo what did ya think,,, all reviews are welcome. If you like it review so I know if I should continue. Ideas are welcome...

Disclaimer - please don't sue me the characters are J.K. Rowlings..... we all know what belongs to her so........


	2. A truce?

A/N - Hey! Thanks to the 3 people who reviewed. It made my esteem go up! Lol… I don't normally write so it is a miracle you like it. Here is my 2nd chapter. Don't forget to review!!! Thanks ^_~  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Welcome back all of you. I am sure you are excited to be in your 7th and final year at Hogwarts, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SLACK OFF!" Professor McGonagall said. "In previous years you have seen some different and difficult types of transfiguration, but this year will be more difficult and challenging. Especially since you will also be preparing for you NEWTS."  
  
The students all groaned.  
  
"This year there will be no room for fooling around and lack of following instructions may be hazardous." She added, eyeing James, Sirius, and Remus, (A/N - I don't like Peter, pretend he doesn't have the same schedule.).  
  
"today we will be starting on Animagi. As you know, the ministry closely monitors people attempting this extremely difficult form of magic. Do not try this." And with that she turned herself into the familiar tabby cat with square markings around her eyes. With a 'pop' she returned to her normal state and continued with the class.  
  
At lunch…  
  
"Hey guys! Mmm… what smells good?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, Wormtail, it certainly isn't you." Sirius replied with a chuckle. Peter had been out in the greenhouses re-potting bouncing bulbs and had obviously broken a sweat doing so.  
  
Today, lunch consisted of turkey, roast beef, or tuna sandwiches with clam chowder and every flavor ice cream. Everyone filled up their plates to the max and dug-in; some a little more forcefully than others, resulting in their neighbors being sprayed with bits of whatever was on their plate. James looked up after finishing his food and happened to glance at Lily who was still eating.  
  
She looks so cute when she is eating. WAIT… Since when did I think Evans was cute?! And of all things…when she is eating!  
  
A sweet voice jogged him from his thoughts.  
  
"Potter, are you okay? You look flushed."  
  
"Huh, oh nothing Evans. Stop being so nosy."  
  
"Sorry… I was just… nevermind." She ended quickly and got up, leaving for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Was Lily just showing concern? For me? Well maybe she isn't that bad…WOAH, were did that come from?  
  
He decided he should talk to Remus about this since he would be a little more, uh, 'sympathetic' than Sirius would. (in other words, with Sirius, he would never hear the end of it.  
  
"Uh Moonie?"  
  
"Yea Prongs?"  
  
"Umm, lately I've been thinking about Lily and…" he trailed off, blushing furiously.  
  
"You don't know what to do?"  
  
"Uh, yea, basically… I mean, it can't be a crush right, because, I mean, come on- its Evans, we're talking about right?"  
  
"I don't know James, it sounds like your falling for her. I don't blame you. You might as well accept it. Your attracted to her. She's a real gem James. Give it a try before you loose her. Who knows? Maybe you two could actually get along?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"What have you got to loose? Now hurry up and go talk to her before you think of something."  
  
"All right. If I am not back by dinner, come and look for me. Lily might have hexed me."  
  
"James…" Remus growled.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any characters or places - don't sue me!  
  
Don't forget to r/r! 


	3. Christmas Dance

Hey! ^_-, thanks to those who reviewed! Okay, here is the 3rd chapter of From a Distance. Disclaimer - I think we all know I do not own the characters….  
  
Thoughts  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The walk to Gryffindor Tower was rather uneventful. Well, as uneventful as a walk through Hogwarts could be. Halfway up the entrance hall's stairs, James found 3 first years struggling to pull a particularly fat Slytherin 2nd year out of the trick step. Further along the corridor he saw Professors Sinestra and McGonagall in a rather odd discussion on who should chaperone the Christmas Eve Dance.  
  
Wait a second…Christmas Eve Dance?! I think I should listen to this one…  
  
He hid behind a suit of armor and listened closely to the details.  
  
"Well why don't we both chaperone. Neither of us have classes at 7pm to 12am, do we?" McGonagall said.  
  
"Of course not! What a wonderful idea, I'm sure the school would be excited that they are all invited to this dance. When do you think Albus will tell the kids?"  
  
"I think tonight over dinner."  
  
I've got an idea  
  
Back in Gryffindor Tower……  
  
Why does Potter have to be so irritable? Maybe he couldn't get those bows off…  
  
She giggled at the thought of James covered in little pink bows. Lily laughed even louder at picturing Sirius mistaking James for a girl and trying to kiss him.  
  
I wonder who is laughing… sounds like Lily. He goes nothing…  
  
"Lily?" James said a little tentatively.  
  
"Yea," she said, turning around in her big armchair.  
  
"Oh, hi James."  
  
"Lily, can we talk for a minute…"  
  
Uhhohh, what does he want now?  
  
"Yea, sure, what about?"  
  
"Well I just overheard Professor McGonagall talking about a Christmas Eve Dance that Dumbledore is going to announce tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"  
  
"No joke." He added as an afterthought at the odd expression on her face.  
  
"Umm, I guess so. "  
  
"Sounds great. So I'll see you at dinner?"  
  
"Yea. Bye" and with that she walked up to her dorm.  
  
Did I just say yes to Potter??? What is the world coming to?  
  
James just stood there watching her going up the stairs, then turned around and walked out the portrait hole and back downstairs to tell Remus what happened. He wasn't really sure himself if what just occurred really happened. Why on earth would he ask Lily Evans, the girl he had sworn himself against dating with Sirius, Remus and Peter since second year; the girl who he played jokes on and the girl who sent jokes back; to a dance? Why did she say yes? He was so deep in thought he nearly bumped into Sirius.  
  
"Hey Prongs, watch where you are going!"  
  
"Oh, hey Sirius."  
  
"Whatsamatter buddy, you look a little pre-occupied."  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"I don't know, it looks like your hung up on a girl." He said, raising his eyebrows and winking at James.  
  
"Come on Prongs old pal, let me in on the info."  
  
"All right, all right. I just asked Lily Evans to the Christmas dance."  
  
"What!"  
  
My thoughts exactly.  
  
"Hey, come on, she can't be that bad, I know it is a little weird and all but…"  
  
"No, how come I didn't know about the dance?"  
  
"Oh, umm because I found out from eaves-dropping. Dumbledore is going to announce it over dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh, man! That means I only have a 4 hour head start to ask all the girls I can to go with me! I better get started. You beat me to one of them! " Sirius put on a mock hurt face and ran off.  
  
Some people never change. He thought with a chuckle and continued walking down the hall after watching Sirius bolt down the opposite direction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day passed on without much incident and before they knew it, it was dinner time. By 7:30 all the students had filled the hall but food was yet to be seen on the sparkling plates. The students seemed to be worried; wondering why they weren't eating yet. At last Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem… Ladies and gentlemen if I may have your attention…" the hall feel silent.  
  
"The staff along with myself have decided to throw a Christmas Eve Dance. It will be held here, in the Great Hall from 7pm to 12am December 24. You are all invited. Now, lets dig in!"  
  
Their plates were once again laden with delicious foods and goblets filled with pumpkin juice. The hall seemed to erupt with noise as students sat talking about what they were going to wear and who they were going to take to the dance. James looked up and caught Lily's eye and winked and she turned the other way, blushing.  
  
"So Lily, who are you planning on going with to the dance?" 


	4. More Than That

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Before they knew it, Christmas break had snuck up on them. The castle had never seemed so full before. Usually everyone went home to be with their families, but this year, the dance changed that. On the first day of break the older students rose much later and were found lounging around the common room eating whatever they could toast in the fire. James was surprisingly, sitting alone.  
  
Well, its only 12:00, maybe the others are still sleeping.  
  
The common room was fairly empty, it being lunch, most students went down to eat.  
  
"Hey James, mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"No." he moved over in the armchair so Lily could sit with him.  
  
"Lily, I've been thinking lately and since we are going to the ball together, maybe you could consider being my girlfriend too."  
  
Lily went to say something but James stopped her.  
  
"No Lily, let me say this. Since I've first asked you to the ball I've been watching you from what seemed like a great distance and I realized that what I feel for you now is more than some silly crush I thought I had on you in September. Its more than that. I wanted to see you in front of me, being with me and when I saw you going out with Bill Granger I was jealous, I didn't want anyone to have you and I realized then that you mean more to me than anything in the world. I want to be there for you, protect you and comfort you. I couldn't stand seeing you with anyone else. Please Lily, be my girlfriend."  
  
Lily sat there shocked and silent for a minute.  
  
"Yes" she looked him straight in the eye, he wasn't lying. A warmth seemed to spread through him. Lily was his girlfriend. She leaned over and put her head on his chest, he summoned a blanket from the sofa and covered them in it, curling Lily up to his side as they both sat in silence watching the crackling fire. Their solitude was short lived. A loud crashing sound followed by a yell of:  
  
"JAMES" echoed from the 7th year boys dormitory. Lily giggled and looked up at James who was smiling.  
  
"That's what Sirius gets for charming my bed sheets."  
  
They both looked toward the boy's stairs, but turned away quickly when they saw Sirius' feet appear on the step. They quickly hid underneath the blanket.  
  
"PRONGS!!! I know your down here! Fix this!"  
  
James poked his wand over the back of the chair and whispered the counter curse, then peaked around the edge of the chair, Sirius was walking towards them and James could tell Lily was nervous. What would Sirius say? Of course Sirius would notice Lily basically in his lap curled up together.  
  
"So, Prongs, anything you want to tell me?" he said, eyeing the scene with a smile.  
  
"What would make you think there was something to tell you?"  
  
"Oh, only the fact that Lily is in a position that no way in hell would she ever agree to be in unless you put the Imperious curse on her."  
  
"Did you ever think that there is a possibility that Lily likes me?"  
  
"Nope, not possible."  
  
"Sirius, if I did not like Mr. Potter over here, would I do this…"Lily turned to face James, looked him in the eye and then kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back further deepening the kiss. It looked like it was going to be a good snog session but Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Ahem, I get the point…. Do that later" he added with a chuckle.  
  
"So when did this happen?"  
  
"When you were still unconscious and snoring."  
  
"Oh. The others should be down soon, they are all taking their showers now."  
  
"Would you two gentlemen like to escort a lady to lunch?" Lily said, sticking her arms out for the two boys to take, and the three teenagers walked down to lunch. 


	5. The day before

Hey! This is the much anticipated 5th chapter!(well only for my friend) Thank you to all of those who reviewed: Angelhunny18, dragongirl, charmingvamp, felicity aulia evans, and everlasting me. Thanks very very much ^_~  
  
  
  
Five minutes into lunch, Remus and Peter walked into the Great Hall. Sirius smiled and winked at James.  
  
Uh oh, this isn't good. I know that smile from Sirius all too well.  
  
"Hey guys, did we miss anything?" Remus asked.  
  
"Funny you should ask that Moony. It seems Prongs has something to tell you, right James?" They all looked at James expectantly. Lily, who was sitting next to him, blushed and looked down at her plate.  
  
"Me and Lily are going out."  
  
"WHAT??!! Lily, surely you wouldn't have agreed to this. He's lying."  
  
"Nope." Was all she could say. They all began eating and not another word was spoken. After lunch the five teens walked up to the common room laughing and joking. Sirius and Peter decided to take a detour to the kitchen to pick up some snacks and told them they would meet up in the common room in 10 minutes. Taking advantage of Sirius' absence, Remus decided to ask for the details which they gladly retold. Upon arriving at the portrait hold Lily said:  
  
"If you want to hear the more interesting version of the story, you might want to ask Sirius." And they walked inside and sat down; James and Remus sat together on the sofa, but when Lily went to sit next to James, was pulled into his lap. Just as the 3 of them were getting comfortable, Sirius and Peter burst through the portrait hole, arms full of marshmallows and cups full of hot chocolate.  
  
"Anybody thirsty?" Sirius yelled. A couple of first years who weren't off exploring the castle raised their hands, but upon looking at who asked, quickly put their hands down and looked away. He continued walking towards the trio with Peter trailing behind. Sirius put the mugs and marshmallows on the table in front of the sofa and plopped down on the other side of James.  
  
"So guys… and beautiful lady…"he added quickly after seeing Lily reach for her wand, "what did I miss?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing Sirius, you are our entertainment today so we were waiting for you." Lily replied in her sweet and innocent voice. Sirius groaned but got up and retreated to his dorm, no doubt looking for his Filibuster's Fireworks. After a minute he returned with his arms full once again, but this time with tricks and fireworks. He had enough to keep them occupied until the ball, which in fact was tomorrow night. Remus was the first to notice this.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, who is the, err, lucky lady you are taking to the ball?"  
  
"I, Moony, am taking Anya Bell to the dance." Peter looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth."  
  
"The Anya Bell?"  
  
"Yup." Sirius said nonchalantly.  
  
"Peter, what about you? Who are you taking?"  
  
"Umm, I plead the fifth?" he replied, looking nervous.  
  
"Wormtail, you can only do that in America." Remus said.  
  
"Yea nice try there Peter. Just answer the question." James added.  
  
He looked down and replied "No one." Lily was the first to notice Peter's embarrassment and quickly averted the attention to herself.  
  
"So Sirius, how about those fireworks?" They all turned and stared at Sirius expectantly, obviously waiting for his well known antics to start. The first thing Sirius did was throw a hand full of fireworks and dungbombs into the flames of the beautiful fireplace which, in response emitted large gold and scarlet sparks. While everyone was enjoying the show, Sirius took the opportunity to slip a few pieces of his next prank in Peter's hot chocolate (A/N : DIE Peter! DIE!) and returned to his seat to admire his handiwork. After an hour or so, the sparks died down but the fire was still glowing and their conversation was still going (A/N : sorry bout the rhyme.). Sirius was growing restless.  
  
Its getting late and that stuff still hasn't kicked in!  
  
But his patience paid off when a high pitched squeal interrupted Lily's retelling of her horrible summer. The group turned and looked at Peter, well, where Peter was. Whoever was there now certainly didn't look like peter. Remus was the first to laugh, the other followed suit once they realized what happened.  
  
"OMG! Sirius, what did you do to him! He looks like my sister Petunia when she is getting ready for a date!" They all laughed at the thought of Petunia Evans getting ready for a date. The gang saw her last year when Lily invited them over for the day, and to this day, they swear they have never seen anyone so ugly. Lily fully agreed with them. Turning our attention back to Peter….he had brown curls cascading down his back, bright purple glitter brushed over his face and hot pink lipstick painted on his pudgy lips. It was definitely a sight to see.  
  
"SIRIUS! What the HELL did you do to me!" Peter whimpered. Sirius jumped for joy.  
  
"They work! Hahaha. I will have to try one on Severus tomorrow at dinner!" they all looked at Sirius questioningly.  
  
"What worked Padfoot?" James asked, shifting slightly to get up and look at Sirius' handiwork.  
  
"Because, if you found new prank material and didn't tell us…" Remus added also getting up.  
  
"We would most definitely be pissed." James finished pointing his wand at Sirius who ran over and sat on Lily's lap.  
  
"Surely you wouldn't try to hex me with Lils so close by would you?" Sirius asked tentatively.  
  
"Of course not Sirius, we forgive you, right James?" Remus said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Of course, just tell us how you did it." At this they all got comfortable again and summoned blankets and waited to hear Sirius regale them with the tale, which he gladly retold. The hours passed and the group eventually fell asleep which would make for an interesting morning. 


	6. Sirius the Snowball

Hey Guys! Thanks to all of my reviewers – DarkWolf215 (read her story it is awesome!), GreatestChick, Flamewing, and As De Corazones  
  
Extra hugs to Schem who reviewed 2 times!!! Thanx!!!! ^_~  
  
  
  
It was late in the morning when Lily awoke, but everyone else was still sleeping. She quietly shifted, pulling her body out from under Sirius' dead weight and James's muscular arms. Tip-toe-ing quietly up the stairs, Lily turned back to look at the four boys' sleeping forms and laughed to herself at how they slept. Sirius had his head on the armrest of the sofa and was sucking his thumb. James had his arms around Sirius' leg and look as though he was holding on for dear life. Remus had moved to the armchair sometime in the middle of the night and was curled up in a fetal position, occasionally reaching up and scratching his right ear. Peter, who still resembled Petunia Evans, was still sitting but had leaned forward and fallen asleep with his face on the floor and was snoring loudly. Covering her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, Lily ran upstairs and took a shower, re-appearing in the common room half an hour later. The boys were still sleeping but Remus was starting to wake.  
  
"Lily?" Remus asked sleepily.  
  
"Yea Remi?"  
  
"Come here" he said as he shifted over in his armchair. She padded over softly to him and perched herself on the arm of the chair.  
  
"What is up?" she whispered.  
  
"Do you think you are happier now? I mean, now that you are dating James?"  
  
"Yea, I think I am because when I am with him I feel that nothing in my life could go wrong. That for once everything in my life is going the right way. Strangely enough right? I was shocked myself that I have feelings for him, because we never really got along that well, we were always pulling pranks on each other and stuff." Lily was known to have a pretty rough family life. Her parents were always working or at dinner parties so she was forced to spend her summer with her horrid muggle sister, Petunia. "Every time I am with him I feel butterflies in my stomach."  
  
"I'm very happy for the both of you. We were all surprised James got his crap together and realized his feelings for you. He was taking so long we were going to put the imperious curse on him to get him started." He chuckled but stopped when he heard Sirius snort and shift himself so he could sit up.  
  
"JAMES! I think Remus is flirting with your girl!" Sirius yelled into the still sleeping James' ear. James jumped and looked around, wondering what caused his abrupt return to consciousness. His eyes fell upon Lily and Remus talking together quietly in a nearby armchair. He turned and scowled at Sirius and then proceeded to get up.  
  
"Do you think we should, uhh, wake up Peter?" James asked. Remus, Sirius and Lily grinned.  
  
""No, I think we should let him, eh, get his beauty sleep." Lily giggled. They all agreed and moved to go towards the portrait hole but stopped after Lily pointed out their lack of proper clothing. 15 minutes later they were back and ready to eat lunch. The group walked down the corridor, joking and laughing loudly but Lily and James stayed behind a little to talk.  
  
"We are still going together tonight, right?" James asked quietly.  
  
"What's the matter James? A little nervous?" Lily replied teasingly.  
  
"No, it's just, I want to make sure and to ask you what time you wanted me to meet you?" He replied in what he thought a calm voice.  
  
"Ummm… how about I'll meet you on the stairs at 6:30?"  
  
"Great." They walked into the great hall, which had just fallen silent. They looked around wildly, wondering why everyone was staring at them, but then they saw Peter. Apparently he forgot what Sirius had done to him the night before and decided to get some lunch.  
  
"Uhh, Wormtail, I think you forgot something." Sirius said with a laugh. Peter looked down and screamed, finishing his performance by running out of the hall and up to the hospital wing. Everyone stared, wondering what just happened and who that ugly girl was. Sirius, seizing the opportunity to embarrass Peter a little more said, "Peter Pettigrew will return shortly, he forgot to powder his nose." And with that he took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table, the other is tow amid hearty gales of laughter. As soon as most of the students were seated and enjoying a luscious lunch of roast turkeys, salads and pasta, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem, Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention for one minute please. As you all know tonight is the ball. It will begin at 7pm, dress robes will be worn." If the teachers thought the volume in the great hall was loud before, it was nothing compared to the burst of noise filling the hall now. The Marauders did not seem to notice this announcement for they were too busy planning their snowball right and discussing strategies. Lily was to busy staring at the ceiling which was cool gray color with dark storm clouds emitting white flakes of snow. But she was soon pulled into the conversation.  
  
"Okay, Lily, pay attention, we are making teams." Sirius commanded. Lily glared at him.  
  
"Ok, the teams are… James and Lily and the other team is me and Sirius." Remus added with an air of great excitement. They all moved to stand up but sat back down when the realized Lily was still eating. James gave her the bambi eyes while Sirius and Remus both pulled their best sad puppy faces at her and asked her to finish eating.  
  
I wonder where the 3 of them learned to make those adorable faces so well? That is something I will have to find out…  
  
"Okay, I'm done!" Lily said loudly. James got up, grabbed her arm and ran out the door with Sirius and Remus in tow. When they finally reached the doors to the grounds they stopped running and Lily reached up her hand to open the door and slowly pulled the door open. But it was not fast enough for Sirius who started jumping up and down like a little kid saying "Lils, pulease! Hurry Up!" in a little kid voice. Only when the sad puppy face showed up did she pull the door open all the way. Sirius bounded out the door and rolled down the steps into the snow. With a well-placed charm from Lily he kept rolling in the snow until he resembled a 6-foot wide snowball with Sirius' head sticking out the side. James, who was thinking along the same lines as Lily, pointed his wand at Sirius and muttered "Lightenus." He then walked over to Sirius and picked him up, or rather the white thing in Sirius' place and threw him at Remus, who in turn caught Sirius and threw him at Lily who ducked just in time so as to make Sirius smash against the large doors.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius yelled at James and Remus.  
  
"For that I am going to take Lily hostage. Don't move or she'll get it!" He yelled, scooping up some snow and grabbing Lily's arm. Before Sirius could finish his little outburst, James had whispered "Accio Lily!" and all Sirius could do was watch Lily zoom into James' arms.  
  
"Oh, My hero!" Lily cried dramatically and threw her arms around James' neck.  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review!!!! ^_~ 


End file.
